Nightmare Series
by KimDWil71
Summary: In this series, Wordgirl is feeling stressed out by the constant activities of the villains and she wishes that they would all go away. She then has a nightmare where they all get killed. I don't own the charaters of Wordgirl. Warning: Major Violence
1. Chapter 1

The Nightmare

Part 1

(One this day, like any other day, Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface are battling one of their many villains, but on this day, for some reason, she's battling villain after villain and the same thing has been happening for the past two weeks or so.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Feeling the stress and fatigue.) Huggy, what are the all the villains trying to do? (Huggy, I don't know. Maybe it's just a coincendence that they are all committing crimes on the same day.) Yeah, I guess. (She is just finishing a battle with the Whammer, who had tried to rob the museum, and now she's heading across town to calm down and defeat The Birthday Girl, and earlier, she was in a heated battle with Chuck, who was robbing the bank.) (After a hour of trying to calm down and defeating the Birthday Girl, Wordgirl doesn't hear anymore alarms or cries for help and she and Huggy zoom home, to get some much needed rest.) (But just as she is about to lay her head down to get some sleep, she hears the Help Guy with her super hearing.)

Help Guy: (Calling for help from the middle of town.) HHHEEEELLLPPPP! TOBEY'S ROBOTS ARE DESTROYING THE CITY! HHHHEEELLLLPPPP!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Kicking off her covers, with fury and vigor.) I…don't….believe…it! Let's go, Huggy! WORD UP! (She gets to the center of town and she sees Tobey's robots destroying things.) TOBEY!

Tobey: Ahh, there's my lovely Wordgirl. So, let's see if you can destroy 60 robots! (She destroys all of the robots but then goes over to Tobey and grabs his remote, thus destroying it as well.) HEY, THAT'S MY MASTER REMOTE! Now I have to fix it!

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, I've just had it up to here with you villains causing all this crime! Everyday for the past two weeks, I've been battling you all non-stop. I am frustrated and stressed out and I…I JUST WISH THAT ALL YOU VILLAINS WOULD JUST GO AWAY AND NEVER, EVER COME BACK!

Tobey: Whoa! That was a bit harsh, don't you think?

Wordgirl/Becky: At this point, I don't care! None of you seem to care about me, so why should I care about you?!

Tobey: But…

Wordgirl/Becky: Just go away. Tobey! (She grabs Huggy and flies home.) (Huggy, don't you think you were a little hard on Tobey?) I know, but I'm just so tired of this. I just want to go home and not worry about villains anymore. (She finally gets to sleep and as she sleeps, she starts to think about what if something were to happen to the villains, then she and the whole town wouldn't have to worry about them causing chaos again.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Wordgirl begins to have a nightmare, but it doesn't seem like a nightmare or a dream at all.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Becky and Bob wake up and go to head for the breakfast table.) _

_TJ: Hey there, Becky. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Hey TJ. _

_Mr. Botsford: (Coming into the kitchen to begin making breakfast.) How about some morning TV time during breakfast?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: I think there's an early morning episode of Pretty Princess on. _

_Mr. Botsford: There you go._

_(As the Pretty Princess cartoon is about to begin, the news comes on.) _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, come on!_

_Newscaster #1: This just in…Local, Old-Time villainess, Granny May was found dead this morning in her home. _

_(At this point, everyone in the house stops and listens to the news report.) _

_TJ: What did he say? _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Granny May's dead? (Whispering to Bob.) That's impossible. We just defeated her two days ago and she seemed to be normal and quite healthy. (Bob shrugs his shoulders, I don't know what to tell you.) We better get over to her lair and find out what happened. (She finishes her breakfast and after putting away the dishes.) Dad, Bob and I are going to going somewhere. We'll be back._

_Mr. Botsford: Ok Becky. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: (They step out of the house and transform.) WORD UP! (They then zoom to Granny May's lair/home and she sees a bunch of police officers around and she also sees Granny May's family, including Eugene and Great Granny May, mourning the loss.) Excuse me, can anyone tell me what happened?_

_Police Commissioner: It seems that Granny May died of a heart attack or something._

_Wordgirl/Becky: But that's impossible. I just battled her two days ago and she seemed fine to me. In fact, she seemed very healthy. _

_Police Commissioner: I don't know what to say, Wordgirl. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: (She walks over to Great Granny May and Eugene.) Hey, I'm sorry for your loss. _

_Great Granny May: Thank you, Sugar. _

_Eugene: Granny May said that I can keep her cat, if anything were to happen to her. But I miss my grandma._

_Great Granny May: And I miss my only daughter. She may have been a super, evil villain, but she was still my baby girl. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Like I said, I'm so sorry for your loss and I offer my condolences for you and the rest of your family. _

_Great Granny May: Thank you, Baby. You know, my daughter may have battled you a lot, but she really admired your spirit and your battles made her feel young. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: She was a very wise woman and I admired her too. She was very smart, a lot smarter than most of my younger villains. She will be missed by my sidekick and I. _

_(Great Granny May and Eugene thank Wordgirl for her kind words and go to plan Granny May's funeral, which Wordgirl and Huggy were invited to, as well.) _

_(The next day, everyone gathers at Granny May's funeral and after the priest performs the ceremony and after everyone has given their eulogy, Wordgirl walks over to the other villains, who are all gathered around Granny May's tombstone.) _

_Chuck: (He sees her walk over to the tombstone.) Hey there, Wordgirl. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there. I'm really sorry about this. I had just battled her like a few days ago and she seemed in top form. I don't understand. _

_Chuck: I understand. Maybe it just happened, you know. Maybe she didn't even know it was going to happen. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: And I hope you know that you can't prevent anyone from dying of natural causes. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I know. But why do I still feel guilty?_

_Dr. Two-Brains: Because you feel bad about Granny May's death and you feel responsible for it somehow. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, that's it. _

_(Later, after placing a bouquet of flowers onto the grave, Wordgirl and Huggy fly home slowly and transform as soon as she enters her room.) _

_TJ: Hey, where have you been? _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I was up here. I'm kind of sad to hear that Granny May died. _

_TJ: Well, at least we know we don't have to worry about her robbing anyone anymore. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Don't you have any feelings? _

_TJ: Well, I guess. But she was a villain. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, but that shouldn't matter. She's still a person with a family, just like everyone else. (She then heads to her room and begins to think about how did Granny May die, since she was in great health the last time they battled, which was about three days ago or so.) Huggy, do you miss Granny May, like I do? (Huggy, Yes, I really do. It was a real tragedy to hear that she died so suddenly.) Yes, I agree with you, Huggy. Well, she was 75 years old, that's not exactly young. But then she did have as much vitality as anyone half her age, including myself. _

_(She wakes up the next day and heads for school.) _

_(In class, Scoops comes up to her and shows her a copy of the Daily Rag.) _

_Scoops: Hey Becky, did you see the article in the Daily Rag. It's all about the sudden death of Granny May. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: (She then goes to read the article.) "Granny May 1932-2008, died from a sudden heart attack." (She continues to read the rest of the article.) I'm sure she would be proud of this article. _

_Scoops: Wow, Granny May read the Daily Rag? _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sure the Big City Times wrote an article about her death as well. But still find it odd that she would die from a heart attack. I remember that she was battling Wordgirl like two days before she died. _

_Violet: Maybe she was very sick and she didn't know it. Or maybe she hid her poor health and didn't want anyone else to know. Sometimes some people try to cover up things like that. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: You may be right, Violet. _

_Ms. Davis: Ok Class. Let's get started on today's lessons. _

_(What Wordgirl or anyone knows is that there's a mysterious person, who's unknown and has decided to grant Wordgirl's wish of making the villains go away forever. But this being is fulfilling this wish by ending their lives.)_

_(The person has gotten a list of all of Wordgirl's villains, the first one on the list is: Granny May. The person than takes a black marker and crosses off Granny May's name.) _

_Mystery Killer: One down, 23 to go. Who's my next victim? (The mysterious killer looks on the list and sees the next villain to who's destined to die.) Eileen, The Birthday Girl. (The Mystery Killer laughs manically and then cackles.) _

_(A few days later, Eileen is in the park, playing on the swings, then she's approached by a strange person.) _

_Birthday Girl: Hewwo, I'm Eileen. _

_Mystery Killer: That's nice. I've heard of you, Eileen. You like to celebrate your birthday everyday. _

_Birthday Girl: That's wight. _

_Mystery Killer: Well, how would you like to have a special Birthday Girl cupcake? It's chocolate._

_Birthday Girl: Chocowate? I wove chocowate! Gimmie! Gimmie!_

_Mystery Killer: Here you go. (The person then hands her the cupcake and stands there as Eileen devours it, without hesitation or control.) Was that a tasty cupcake?_

_Birthday Girl: Yes. Thank you. I have to go home now. Thank you for the cupcake. _

_Mystery Killer: No problem, (then in a whisper.) you little nieve child. (Laughs and then takes the black marker and darkens Eileen's name on the list of villainous victims.) Pretty soon, all of these villains will be dead and the greatest wish will come true. _

_(A few days later, Becky is sitting in class when the principal makes an announcement to the whole school.) _

_Principal: I have some rather bad news for the student body and staff of Woodview Elementary School. I have gotten a call from the mother of Eileen, the Birthday Girl. It appears that Eileen ws found dead in her room, two days ago, by her mother. _

_Violet: (Hearing the death of Eileen makes her very upset.) Oh No! That's so sad. (She then begins to cry.) _

_Wordgirl/Becky: (She tries to confort her best friend.) There has got to be a reason behind this. How would Eileen die? She's only 11, like us. _

_Principal: Her mother has issued an autopsy of her body to find a cause of death. But until then, we're going to end class early today. _

_(A few minutes later, school lets out early and a few days later, Eileen, the Birthday Girl is laid to rest.) _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I don't understand what's happening. First, Granny May and, now, The Birthday Girl? _

_Scoops: (As the funeral ends and everyone leaves the cemetery, Scoops takes out a copy of the Daily Rag.) I don't know if this is the right place for this, but I found out the result of Eileen's death. _

_Violet: What?_

_Scoops: She had eaten a poisoned cupcake. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: How would she get something like that? Why would she eat it anyway?_

_Violet: Maybe she didn't know it was poisoned. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: (She then goes to read the rest of the article.) "Another of the city's villains dies. Eileen, the Birthday Girl 1997-2008." This is so sad. I know somewhere, Wordgirl is sad as well. _

_(She and rest of her friends place bouquets of flowers onto Eileen's grave and they sadly exit the cemetery.) _

_(Elsewhere, the Mystery Killer is marking off the list of the victims.) _

_Mystery Killer: That's now two down and 22 to go. Who's next on my list? _

_(Over the next few months, Wordgirl's villains are dying. One right after another. Right after Granny May and Eileen died, Steven McClean, Timmy Timbo, Seymore Smooth, and Capt. Tangent are also found dead as well.) _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, I don't know what's going on. It seems that someone or something is killing the villains. But why just the villains? (Huggy, we need to warn the rest of the villains. They might all be in danger.) You're right. Come on, let's go. And we need to keep the rest of the villains safe from whatever or whoever is killing them. And we need to do this, because if we don't, the villains will all be dead. _

The End…

Next…Wordgirl's Nightmare continues…


	2. Chapter 2

The Nightmare

Part 2

(Becky's nightmare continues, as she sleeps soundly in her bed, within her house.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Wordgirl and Huggy had attended the funeral for, yet, another villain, this time it was for the villain, known as Invisi-Bill.) _

_Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees Invisi-Bill's best friend, roommate, and fellow villain school graduate, Big Left-Hand Guy and walks over to him.) Big Left-Hand Guy, I'm so sorry for the loss of your best friend. He really had awesome powers. _

_Big Left-Hand Guy: I agree. Thank you, Wordgirl. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I just know that if I loss Huggy, like you loss Invisi-Bill, I would feel the same way. _

_Big Left-Hand Guy: You're a sweet kid and you know what? I don't feel like being a villain anymore. Without Invisi-Bill around, being a villain isn't the same. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Well, good luck in whatever you choose to do now and if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be right here. _

_Big Left-Hand Guy: Thank you, Wordgirl. You know, you really keep my spirits up. _

_(Wordgirl and Huggy head back to the hideout.)_

_Wordgirl/Becky: That was such a sad funeral. And the way he died? That must've been heart-wrenching. (Huggy, how did he die again?) Don't you remember? Invisi-Bill and Big Left-Hand Guy had just robbed the jewelry store and as they were trying to get away, Big Left-Hand Guy had summoned a taxi and then someone from behind them had pushed Invisi-Bill in front of the cab as it was coming and he was hit and killed. (Huggy, yeah, that was messy.) Yeah, it was quite messy. But it was also quite sad. (They stand there and watch Big Left-Hand Guy leave the cemetery, after placing a bouquet of flowers on his best pal's grave.) Come on, let's go home now. _

_(She arrives home and transforms before entering her house.) _

_Mrs. Botsford: Hey there, Becky. Where have you been?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: Out. Mom, don't you think it's kind of upsetting that the villains are, all of the sudden, dying? _

_Mrs. Botsford: Well, I guess. But it's less crime for the town to deal with._

_Wordgirl/Becky: Mom, that just sounded so insensitive and heartless. Especially since one of those victims was Eileen. _

_Mrs. Botsford: Well, like I said, we don't have to deal with those deceased villains anymore. (She then heads to join her husband.) _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Bob, did you hear how insensitive Mom sounded just now? Come on, let's go to bed._

_(During the night, the Mystery Killer heads to the Best home and places planks of wood across doors, windows, and on top of the chimney. Then takes several cans of gasoline and pours it over and everywhere around Victoria's home. Then the Mystery Killer lights several matches and places them all around the home and the house explodes and burns with Victoria and her whole family, including her family's pets stuck inside, without being able to escape, due to the fact that the doors, windows, and chimney are all barricaded, preventing them from escaping.) _

_(The next day, Becky comes to school and she sees how sad everyone is and goes over to Violet, who is shedding tears.) Violet, what happened? _

_Violet: (Her voice is in great sadness.) Becky…Becky… _

_Scoops: Becky, sometime last night, Victoria's house caught fire and she and her whole family…died. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: You mean, Victoria's dead? _

_Scoops: Along with her whole family. Her parents, brother, pets. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: (Whispering to Bob.) Not another villain. (She then begins to think about the villains that are left and she begins to worry about them and she begins to cry with anger at the thought that there's some kind of killer going around and killing the town's villains.) We need to find this person and stop them from killing anymore villains. Who knows who the next victim will be? (She then looks next to her and she sees Tobey, a villain and a potenial victim of this mystery villain killer and she becomes upset.) _

_Tobey: Becky, are you ok? I know the news of Victoria's demise is upsetting and I'm upset about it as well._

_Wordgirl/Becky: Oh Tobey, I really need to tell you something after school today. It's really important and I may not get the chance later. _

_Tobey: Ok. _

_(Later that day, after school, Becky and Bob are waiting for Tobey to come out of the school building and after awhile, she becomes nervous, but then she sees him and she feels a sense of relief.) _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I was actually getting worried about you, Tobey. _

_Tobey: You were? I was just talking to Ms. Davis about something. Why are you so worried about me?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: Because of what's been going on for the past few weeks or so. Villains are dying one right after the other, at a fast rate. And, believe it or not, I know you're a villain too. And if this can happen to Eileen and Victoria, it can happen to you too. And I don't want to see you die, Tobey. _

_Tobey: Why would you care so much about me, Becky? _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey…I'm…Wordgirl. _

_Tobey: (With his eyes widen in disbelief.) Becky, I always knew that you were Wordgirl. I just wanted you to admit it to me. And if I should become the next victim, at least I died knowing that you are my one and only Wordgirl. _

_(They then go to embrace each other.)_

_Wordgirl/Becky: (She then begins to cry after hearing what he said.) But I don't want you to die. I don't want any of you villains to die. _

_Tobey: I understand that, Becky. _

_(Two days later, Wordgirl is sitting in her hideout, along with Huggy and she is keeping a protective eye on the villains.) _

_(Meanwhile, the Mystery Killer is out and looking on the list for the next villainous victim.) _

_Mystery Killer: Now, let's see. Granny May, check. The Birthday Girl, check. Steve McClean, check. Timmy Timbo, check. Seymore Smooth, check. Capt. Tangent, check. Invisi-Bill, check. And Victoria Best and family, check. That's eight villains. Now let's see who's next on my list. Hmmm, this one is going to be a bit of challenge to do away with. But I must do this on order to make a special wish come true. Next victim is The Whammer. (The Mystery Killer heads to the center of town and begins to look for the Whammer.) _

_(Elsewhere, Whammer is walking around town and comes to the Museum and decides to walk inside.) _

_Museum Curator: Hello there, Whammer. _

_Whammer: Hello. Whammer isn't here to steal anything. He's not feeling very wham these days. _

_Museum Curator: Yes, I've heard about the deaths of some of those villains, including Granny May. I didn't like it when she robbed me, but I still miss her. _

_Whammer: Yeah. Well, I'm going to just look around. (He then puts his hand to his heart and makes a promise to the Curator.) Whammer promises to not steal stuff and if I do, Whammer apologizes. _

_Museum Curator: That's very polite of you to say that. (He then walks away from the Whammer and goes back to his job.) _

_(While Whammer is walking around the museum, the Mystery Killer is following him and sees him entering into a room full of ancient swords and other weapons.) _

_Mystery Killer: (Snickers manically and whispers to oneself.) This is just too easy. (The Mystery Killer then heads into the room and goes to stand beside the Whammer.) Hey, are you enjoying this exhibit?_

_Whammer: (Smiles a little at the stranger.) Wham! _

_Mystery Killer: Excellent, my friend. (The Mystery Killer then evilly snickers to oneself.) _

_(Ten minutes later, there's some majorly loud commotion going on in the weapon exhibit room, alerting the curator from his office.) _

_(The Mystery Killer than leaves the scene and goes to hide behind something as the curator enters the room.) _

_Muesum Curator: What's going on in here? (He then sees some of the displays all over the place and then when he goes to clean them up, he sees something disturbing and he drops everything and hurries back to his office to dial #911.) Hurry, I'm in need of assistance!_

_#911 Operator: Calm down, Sir. Tell me your emergency._

_(As the paramedics remove Whammer's deceased body from the museum, the Mystery Killer watches from behind a bush, feeling proud.) _

_Mystery Killer: That's another one. Now, let's see who's next. (Looking over the list of victims.) Ah, there we go. The next victim…_

_(Early the next day, Becky and Bob wake up and head to breakfast, only to see that the news reporting the death of another villain victim.) _

_Newscaster #1: The town is in a mix of emotions this morning. Last night, around 7pm, The Whammer was found dead in the City Museum's weapon exhibit area. He was found by the curator of the museum, who had just spoke to him an hour earlier. (Takes his micro and holds it next to the curator.) _

_Museum Curator: (Talking to the newscaster, who is interviewing him.) This is a real tragedy. It really is. The Whammer came in and told me that he wasn't going to steal anything and we started chatting and all. Then he went walking around and I went into my office to finish up some paperwork and about an hour or so later, I heard a major crash and some whamming, then I went to see what happened and that's when I saw that the Whammer was…(Begins to get upset.) dead. _

_Newscaster #1: Did you see anyone else in the museum?_

_Museum Curator: I don't believe so. Sorry, this is really upsetting to me. I've been robbed by the Whammer many times in the past, but…(He begins to cry more.) I'm sorry, I can't say more at this time. _

_Newcaster #1: There you have it, Folks. The Whammer is dead. _

_(Becky and Bob sit there at the breakfast table in shock and unable to finish their breakfast.) _

_Wordgirl/Becky: This is getting ridiculous! What is going on here? Is there someone behind the deaths of these villains? _

_TJ: Becky, why do you care? _

_Wordgirl/Becky: TJ, I went to school with two of those victims! _

_TJ: You mean to say that you're upset that Eileen and Victoria Best are dead? _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Yes!_

_TJ: But why? They used to give you a hard time like everyday. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: It doesn't matter, TJ!_

_(Just then, there's a knock on her door.) _

_Mr. Botsford: I got the door. (Opens it and sees Tobey there.) Tobey? What brings you here?_

_Tobey: Hello Mr. Botsford. I'm here to talk with Becky. _

_Mr. Botsford: She's in the kitchen. _

_Tobey: Thank you. (He walks into the kitchen and sees that she and TJ are having a disagreement.) Did I come at a bad time? _

_TJ: (Glares at Tobey.) What are you doing here, Tobey?_

_Tobey: I'm here to hang out with your sister. We've become very good friends in the last few weeks or so._

_Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, Tobey. (They head for the backyard.) _

_Tobey: I'm guessing you saw the news. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. I don't know what's going on. Why are all the villains dying? _

_Tobey: I can't answer that for you for I don't have any clue. I'm kind of scared though. I can't sleep anymore. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Too bad you can't stay here with me. (Bob makes a suggestion.) What was that, Bob? (Bob says, Since Tobey knows your secret identity, how about letting him sleep sometimes in the hideout?) Will that be ok to do, Bob? (Bob, Yes.) _

_Tobey: What did he say?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: Bob suggested that you could stay at the hideout some of the time. You'll be safe there. _

_Tobey: I would, but are you going to be ok with me being there?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: Well, as long as you don't go and blab to any of the other villains. _

_Tobey: I won't. I promise. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Dr. Two-Brains has been there already also, but at this point, I only trust you, Tobey. _

_Tobey: Thanks. _

_(The next day, everyone is attending the funeral for the Whammer, who was killed two days earlier.) _

_Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees Chuck looking even more upset than most of the villains and she goes to approach him.) I'm so sorry to hear about Whammer's death. I know he was your sidekick on several occasions. _

_Chuck: Yeah and I called him annoying some of the time too. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Did I ever tell you that once he wanted to be my sidekick too?_

_Chuck: He mentioned it to me once. You know, he meant well and he did try hard._

_Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I know. He was very enthusiastic about life in general. _

_Chuck: Enthusiastic? _

_Wordgirl/Becky: It means to show excited interest in something or eagerness about something. In this case, we are saying that the Whammer was very enthusiastic about life in general and that means he was always excited about life. I'm also going to miss the way he would incorporate the word 'Wham' in his speech. _

_Chuck: Yeah, I agree with you, Wordgirl. _

_(Later that day, Wordgirl and Huggy head back to their house and transform back into Becky and Bob, but TJ has seen her doing that, since he was hiding in her bedroom closet.) _

_TJ: (After seeing Wordgirl transform back into his sister, he busts out of the closet, freaking her and Bob out.) BECKY!_

_Wordgirl/Becky: TJ? What are you doing in my closet? _

_TJ: Dad and I are playing Hide'n'Seek. I hid here in your closet. But what are you doing?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: What are you talking about, TJ?_

_TJ: I saw Wordgirl and then she transformed into you! So, you're Wordgirl's secret identity? _

_Wordgirl/Becky: And what if I am? _

_TJ: Well, if you don't want me telling anyone else, you have to agree to do all of my chores for two months. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: TJ, I'm kind of having a crisis right now. _

_TJ: What kind of crisis?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: Haven't you been watching the news? My villains are dying somehow. I don't know if someone's killing them or what. _

_TJ: (He then sees how upset his sister/superhero is feeling and becomes confused.) Why do you care if your villains are dying? If they're not around, then you won't have to worry about them getting in the way of your free time. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: TJ, that maybe true, but my villains mean more to me, than a bunch of super criminals. They mean a lot to me. Some more than others. Like Dr. Two-Brains and Tobey. If you must know where I was today, I was at Whammer's funeral. _

_TJ: Man, you really care about those villains. I never seen a super hero who cares about her villains as much as you do. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'm a lucky superhero. I can easily get along with my villains. _

_TJ: And, I'm sorry about what I said. I really am. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks for apologizing, TJ. It means a lot to me and it means a lot to my villains._

_(Weeks go by and after the Whammer's death, the Mystery Killer takes out The Coach, The Learnerer, Hal Hardbargen, and Big Left-Hand Guy.) _

_(The rest of the villains are now too afraid to leave their homes/lairs, fearing their lives are in danger.) _

_(And Wordgirl and Huggy are still baffled as to who or what is killing her villains.)_

The End…

Next…After the deaths of Ms. Question, Mr. Big, and Leslie, Wordgirl thinks she's found the person behind the deaths of her villains and tries to find this Mystery Killer, before more villains are killed…


	3. Chapter 3

The Nightmare

Part 3

(Becky's horrific nightmare is still going on.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Two weeks later, Becky wakes up and since it's Saturday, she and Bob decide to fly around the city and look for whoever is responsible for the sudden deaths of some of her villains and hopefully, make sure that this person is caught before more villains are killed.) _

_(Meanwhile, in another part of town, Ms. Question is zooming around town on one of her hovering question marks.) _

_Ms. Question: (She is well aware of what's going on with her fellow villains and she feels that if she hovers all the time on her question marks, she'll be safe from whoever or whatever is killing the villain population.) Will I be safe if I'm up here, in the air? _

_(All of the sudden, Wordgirl and Huggy come zooming along as well and they almost collide with Ms. Question.)_

_Wordgirl/Becky: (They come head-to-head.) Oh, I'm sorry, Ms. Question. _

_Ms. Question: Where are you going in such a hurry?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy and I are just flying around town and making sure everyone is safe. _

_Ms. Question: Do you know what's or who's killing the villains?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: No, I wish I knew who it was. So what are you doing? _

_Ms. Question: Why do you need to know?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: I'm just curious and, I have to be honest here, I'm concerned about your safety. _

_Ms. Question: Really? You're concerned for my safety? _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Well, yeah. Everyone in your Villain School class is dead. You're the only one from that group who's left. _

_Ms. Question: Are you going to find out what's happening?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. And in the meantime, I suggest that you head home. You might be safer in your lair than out here in the open. _

_Ms. Question: What if I get killed in my lair? Didn't that happen to Victoria Best and her family? And Granny May?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, you're right. Well, I need to keep patrol of the area so, it was nice talking to you, Ms. Question. Please, stay safe. _

_Ms. Question: Don't you know that we villains appreciate your kindness, even when we're in battle?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. And I hope this isn't the last time I see and talk to you. _

_Ms. Question: (Smiles.) Wordgirl, do you mind if I gave you a hug? Like an older sister?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: Why not? _

_(With that, Ms. Question and Wordgirl hug like sisters, Huggy then joins in the hug as well.) _

_(And after that, Wordgirl and Huggy zoom away as Ms. Question decides to head home to her lair.) _

_(But as she's heading home, the Mystery Killer begins to follow her and hides, while sitting in a large truck.) _

_(The Mystery Killer than steps on the gas of the truck with such force, zooming out in front of Ms. Question, as she's zooming on her question mark and she has no time to react, except to scream, as she slams into the truck and she's instantly killed after colliding with such force.) _

_(Elsewhere, Wordgirl and Huggy are flying and they had heard Ms. Question screams for about a minute or so and then they hear nothing and hurry to see if she's ok, but when they arrive to where they heard the screams, they see that they're too late, as the watch Ms. Question's body being loaded into the back of an ambulance.) _

_Paramedic #1: This is a shame. _

_Paramedic #2: I know. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: (She now has tears falling down her cheeks.) I'm so sorry, Ms. Question. (She and Huggy are standing on the roof of a building above the paramedics and a whole host of people who have gathered around as Ms. Question's body is taken away to the city morgue. Wordgirl is now feeling guilty and upset.) This is so not right, Huggy. I think there's a person behind these deaths and we need to find this person before more villains are killed. (She has pure hatred of this individual who's going around town and taking out her villains.) (Huggy questions her about this.) Why am I so upset about this? (Huggy, Yes.) Well, I know that the villains have done evil things in the past to you, me, and to the city, but they don't deserve to be killed. No one does. Come on, Huggy! WORD UP! (She and Huggy are now searching for this person who is responsible for the deaths of her villains.) (They go searching all day and they can find no one.) (Around 10pm, they call it a night and head home for the remainder of the day.) (When they arrive at home, they see that Tobey is spending the night with them.) Hello Tobey. _

_Tobey: Hello Becky. _

_Mrs. Botsford: Tobey's mom said that she's going out of town and Tobey's too scared to stay at home alone, even with a sitter. So he asked to stay here with us. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds like a good idea, considering what's going on these days. Mom, how about I go and fix up the guest room for Tobey. _

_Mrs. Botsford: That's very thoughtful and helpful of you, Becky. Thank you. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: No problem, Mom. (She and Bob begin to head up to the guest room, with Tobey following close behind.) So, um…_

_Tobey: Um…_

_Wordgirl/Becky: I'm wondering if you heard about Ms. Question's death? She was killed earlier today, like a few minutes after Huggy and I had just spoken to her. _

_Tobey: Yes, I heard about her death. Mr. Big had announced a special Villain Meeting and he told us all about it. You know, that villain meeting hall is becoming quite vacant these days. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry to hear that. I really am. So, who's left?_

_Tobey: Other than myself, Mr. Big, Leslie, Lady Redundant Woman, Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen, Rope Guy, Butcher, Chuck, Kid Potato, and of course, the mediocre villains, like Glen Furlblam. And I think the Energy Monster's still around but I don't think anyone can kill her. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Thank goodness for that. Well, I hope you'll be ok in here. My room is across the hall if you need anything. _

_Tobey: Thank you, Becky. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees that he's feeling quite scared and anxious and she offers him her embracing arms and he accepts her offer and they embrace.) It'll be ok, Tobey. Huggy and I will make sure that no one else gets hurt or killed. Or, I'll at least try my best. _

_Tobey: Thanks. You know, ever since this has happened, I have had the desire to build a single robot? _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, you're not the only villain who's lost the desire to commit crimes of any kind. (They end their hug and Tobey heads to the guest room to sleep.) You know what I want to do, Huggy. I think I want to go and check on the remaining villains. (Huggy, do you want me to come along?) No, I want to do this alone. (Huggy, will you be ok?) I'll be fine. And maybe I'll find the person responsible for this horror. (She transforms and then zooms out of her bedroom window.) (She first heads to the lair of Dr. Two-Brains and she looks into a window and sees him and his henchmen sitting in their main room, watching TV, or at least, trying to.) _

_Henchman #1: (He looks up and sees Wordgirl hovering up near the ceiling of the lair.) Boss, I think I see Wordgirl in the lair. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: Where is she? _

_Henchman #1: Up there, in the ceiling. (Points towards the ceiling.) _

_Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl? What are you doing here? And at this time of the day? _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I know I should be home now, but I heard about Ms. Question's death and I thought I come by to see if the rest of you villains are safe. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: Well, thanks. As you can see, my henchmen and I are doing fine. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I see. Well, I'm going to go now. And, just so you know, Huggy and I have found out that there's a person going around and destroying villains and we're searching for this person. I don't know if we'll be able to find this killer, but I pray that we find him/her before anyone else is killed. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, your desire to keep the villains safe is very much welcomed and even if you don't find this person in time, we villains really appreciate your efforts._

_Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Doc. I hope this isn't the last time I see you and your henchmen. (She then wraps her arms around his neck.) And I hope my hugs aren't a death sentence. The last time I saw Ms. Question alive, she and I shared a hug. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: Well, you didn't give hugs to the others that died. Did you?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: No. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: Then your hugs have nothing to do with it. It was just a horrible consequence. _

_(Wordgirl begins to feel better and then, after leaving Doc's lair, she goes around and checks on the other surviving villains and when she sees that they too are doing ok, she heads back home.) _

_(Two days later, after the funeral for Ms. Question ends, Wordgirl, Huggy, and the surviving villains stand around and pay their respects to her.) _

_Chuck: Wordgirl, Doc said that you blame yourself for all of this. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. Why is this person focusing on you all and not anyone else? Not that I want this person to kill anyone else. I'm just saying. _

_Chuck: Who knows? Maybe this person has something against villains or maybe they are fulfilling a wish for someone and they are taking it too far. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: You really think that could be it?_

_Chuck: I don't know. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I still need to find this person before they strike again. _

_(Later that day, Wordgirl and Huggy return to her house and she finds that Tobey has gone home, since his mother has returned from her business trip.) _

_(The next day, Becky and Bob arrive at school and she feels a sense of relief when she sees that Tobey is there as well and he smiles at her as well.) _

_Ms. Davis: Ok Class, I need you all to get out your math books and we're going to work on our 12's time tables. _

_Tobey: I do very well in math and I know my 12 time tables really well. _

_Ms. Davis: Ok, Tobey. Please, can you recite the 12's please? _

_Tobey: Certainly. 12X1=12, 12X2=24, 12X3=36, 12X4=48, 12X5=60, 12X6=72, 12X7=84, 12X8=96, 12X9=108, 12X10=120, 12X11=132, and 12X12=144. _

_Ms. Davis: Very good job, Tobey. _

_Tobey: Thank you, Ms. Davis. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: That was fantastic, Tobey. _

_Tobey: Thank you, Becky. _

_(Later, at lunch.) _

_Scoops: That was very good how you were able to recite the 12 time tables with such ease. _

_Tobey: When you spend your time working on robot designs, you learn to use math a lot. _

_Violet: Math is very important in art also. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not at all great in math. _

_Tobey: You know, Becky, I can always tutor you in math. If you want some help, that is._

_Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds like a good idea. Thanks Tobey. _

_(Later that day, after school, Tobey, Becky, and Bob head for Tobey's house.) _

_Tobey: I like having a friend from school to hang out with. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: And I like hanging out with you that doesn't involve me battling your robots. (Huggy asks for snacks.) Huggy wants to know if you have any snacks?_

_Tobey: Sure thing. I'll be right back with some snacks for the three of us. (He then goes and gets some snacks for himself, Bob, and Becky.) Here you go. (Huggy goes an gobbles up his share of the snacks.) Wow! He eats well. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Well, that's how I was always able to defeat the Butcher a lot of the time. This even works for when I battle Kid Potato, Chuck, and sometimes, Two-Brains. _

_(Tobey spends the rest of the afternoon tutoring Becky with her math, as Bob hangs out with them.) _

_(Across town, Mr. Big and Leslie are beginning to finish up for the day.)_

_(At that same time, the Mystery Killer has snuck into Mr. Big's tall skyscraper and decides to cut the wires to the one private elevator that only goes straight up to Mr. Big's penthouse office.) _

_Mystery Killer: Let's see how well this works. Maybe I'll have two victims for the price of one. (Snickers evilly.) _

_(Meanwhile, is upstairs in his office.) _

_Mr. Big: Leslie, are you finished with that job I asked you to do?_

_Leslie: Yes Sir. _

_Mr. Big: Great. So I think it's time to call it a night. Can you do me a favor and bring my car around to the front of the building? _

_Leslie: Right away, Sir. _

_(Leslie pushes the button for the elevator and is looking in her purse for the keys to Mr. Big's car when the elevator doors open and, not noticing that the elevator shaft is empty, she steps in and screams as she falls to her death.) _

_Mr. Big: (He thought that he heard his assistant screaming and he runs out towards the elevator, which is located outside of his office.) Leslie? (He doesn't see her out there but goes to push the button and as it opens, he sees that the elevator shaft is empty and he looks down and he thinks he sees a person lying there.) (Using the stairs, he goes down to where the elevator is located and he finds his assistant lying on top of elevator, lifeless.) (He then takes her body into his arms and hugs her, shedding tears of grief and anger.) NOOO! LESLIEEEE! (He then goes to call the paramedics and they rush over and remove her body and place it in the ambulance.) Don't worry, Leslie. Whoever did this will pay for what they did. I promise you. _

_(Unfortunetly, he doesn't get the chance to avenge her death, for when he gets into his car, it explodes and he too, is killed.) _

_(Across town, in Tobey's room, Wordgirl had heard the screaming and all and had left to rush over to Mr. Big's building, but when she arrives, she is told that both Mr. Big and Leslie are dead. Leslie fell down an elevator shaft and Mr. Big was killed when his car exploded.) _

_Wordgirl/Becky: (Even though she feels guilty about not arriving in time to save their lives, Wordgirl is now upset and both she and Huggy set out to find this person.) Where ever you are, I'm going to find you! You can't get away with this! Killing another person is not right! (She then flies around and she sees a shadow in a dark alley and she goes to investigate it.) Whoever you are, come out now! _

_Mystery Killer: (In a calm, but mysterious voice.) Hello there, Wordgirl. We finally meet, face to face._

_Wordgirl/Becky: Who are you and why are you going around and killing my villains?_

_Mystery Killer: This is what you wished for. You wished for your villains to go away forever. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, go away, as in go to another town or something! I don't want them dead!_

_Mystery Killer: You see if you just send them away to another city, they have the power to come back and return to causing you to have too much stress. But, if I kill them, they'll be gone and they won't be able to come back at all._

_Wordgirl/Becky: But what you're doing is heartless and despicable! They were innocent people! Two were only children._

_Mystery Killer: They were villains and villains aren't innocent people. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: They are in my book! Now you leave the rest of these villains alone!_

_Mystery Killer: I'm afraid I can't do that until my mission is complete and that is to kill every villain in this town. Now, I'm off to claim my next victim._

_Wordgirl/Becky: Not if I can stop you! (She's about to go after the Mystery Killer, but the Mystery Killer pushes some boxes on top of Wordgirl and Huggy, just slowing them down a bit so the person can get away from them.) (Wiping off any garbage from themselves.) We have to stop that killer, before more villains are killed! Let's go, Huggy! WORD UP! _

_(A few days later, Wordgirl, Huggy, and the surviving villains pay their respects for the loss of Mr. Big and Leslie.) _

_(And Wordgirl and Huggy now know who it is that's killing the villains, she won't rest until this person is found and brought to justice.) _

The End…

Next…Her nightmare continues as she begins to look for the Mystery Killer…But the Mystery Killer takes out three more villains…


	4. Chapter 4

The Nightmare

Part 4

(Becky's horrific nightmare is still continuing as she sleeps.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

(Wordgirl and Huggy have been searching non-stop for the Mystery Killer before another one of her villains is killed by this heartless and merciless person.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't see the killer anywhere, Huggy. (Huggy, the killer is probably hiding somewhere.) Ok, let's keep searching. (She continues to search, but around 10pm, they both are exhausted and tired and decide to head home to rest up and then to begin searching again.) We're only going to take a two hour rest and then we'll need to search some more. (Huggy, do you really think the killer will strike at night?) I never know when the killer will strike. That's why we have keep on searching and if we don't, more villains are going to die and there aren't too many left as it is. (Becky then sets her clock to wake her up in two hours and falls asleep.)

(Meanwhile, Rope Guy has become so scared of the thougth that he could be the next victim of this killer that he decides that he'll be safe, sitting in jail.)

Warden: (He sees a figure at the door.) Who's there?

Rope Guy: It's me, Warden. I don't know if you heard about this maniac that's going around and killing villains, but I was wondering if I could stay here? In my jail cell?

Warden: You want to spend time in jail? Man, this is the first time any of you villains wanted to be here.

Rope Guy: Please, I don't feel safe anywhere else. Please, let me stay in jail?

Warden: Well, ok. Come on, Rope Guy. (He lets him into his cell.) I'll be right out here, if you need me.

Rope Guy: Thank you so much. (He then goes to lay down on his cell bed and falls asleep and talks to himself.) Thank goodness for jail. I've never felt the need to be here before. (He's asleep in his cell, when the killer sneaks into the jailhouse.)

Mystery Killer: Here we are.

Rope Guy: (Hears someone and wakes up to see the killer in his cell.) How did you get in here?!

Mystery Killer: None of you business.

Rope Guy: Stay away from me! I know what you did to my collegues!

Mystery Killer: Yes, I'm also going to do that to you.

Rope Guy: WARDEN!

Mystery Killer: He can't hear you. I coverered up his ears so that he couldn't hear me do this. (The killer then picks up one of Rope Guy's ropes and advances towards him as Rope Guy is trying to get away.)

Rope Guy: (He then remembers the hole he dug when he was helping the Learnerer and he goes to dig his way out as fast as he can, while fighting off the killer the whole time.) Leave me alone!

(Across town, Becky is asleep when she hears a cry for help, coming from the city jail.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She picks up Huggy.) Huggy, I think the killer is about to kill someone! We need to stop this before another villain is killed. WORD UP! (And they zoom towards the city jail as fast as she can but when she arrives, she sees the Warden and he doesn't look too happy.) Warden, what happened?

Warden: Oh, Wordgirl, it's just too sad. He came in here to feel safe and…I let him down.

Wordgirl/Becky: Warden, whatever happened is not your fault. So, who was it?

Warden: Go and see for yourself. (He can't stand it anymore and leaves building.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She and Huggy head down to where Rope Guy's cell is located and she sees him on the floor.) Rope Guy? (She opens the cell door and finds out that he's dead.) OH NOOOO! (She remains there for quite some time, with tears falling down her cheeks.) This is so not right, Huggy. The killer used Rope Guy's rope and it looks as if Rope Guy was trying to escape too.

Warden: Yes, it's so sad. I called the paramedics.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She just stays there for some time, then she takes his hand into hers.) I'm so sorry about this, Rope Guy. I'll find this person and end this reign of terror. And even the least respected villain in town shouldn't be killed.

(A day later, Wordgirl, Huggy, the rest of the villains and a few others pay their respects to Rope Guy, as he is laid to rest close to the other villains who were all killed by this person who needs to pay for these heinous crimes.)

Warden: He said that he was scared for his life because of the villain killer and so he wanted to come to spend time in jail, because he felt it was a safer. But I let him down.

Wordgirl/Becky: Warden, I told you that it wasn't your fault.

Warden: Thanks Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: This is getting serious, Huggy. We need a way to keep the remaining villains alive. (Huggy, I have a suggestion but I'm not too sure if it's a good idea.) What is it? (Huggy, what if we let the remaining villains stay in our spaceship hideout?) Huggy, that's a great idea. (She then goes over to the remaining villains.) Villains, Huggy has come up with an idea we hope will keep you all safe from the killer.

LRW: What is it?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, he suggested that you all stay in the spaceship hideout, until this killer is caught.

Butcher: That sounds like an excellent idea.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, you said that perfectly well, Butcher.

Butcher: Thanks, been plasticizing.

Wordgirl/Becky: You mean, 'practicing'. So, what do you all think?

Kid Potato: I think I'm safe in my own lair.

Butcher: But Dad, maybe we should listen to her.

Kid Potato: I know she has a good idea but I feel that my lair is safe as well. Thank you for the offer, Wordgirl, but I'm just going to stay in my own lair.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'm not forcing any of you to stay in my hideout. I'm just thinking of your safety and you're the last of my villains and I don't want to lose any of you. I didn't want to lose the ones who were killed either.

Butcher: I don't know about my dad, but I'll take you up on your offer, Wordgirl.

Chuck: Yeah, you seem to care enough about our safety to let us stay in your hideout.

Wordgirl/Becky: I just hope I can trust you all.

LRW: Wordgirl, we promise, give you our word, and pledge that we won't do anything distrustful.

Wordgirl/Becky: Do any of you have anything in your lairs that you will like to bring with you? And Lady Redundant Woman, there's no possible way for anyone to move your copy machine from the Copy Shop. If I did that for you, that'll be stealing.

LRW: That's true, factual, accurate. Can I bring other things? Like ink and copy supplies?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess that'll be ok. Huggy and I will be right here and we'll wait for you all to return from your lairs with any personal items that you need to have with you.

(With that, the remaining villains head back to their lairs to gather any personal belongings they want to bring with them to Wordgirl's hideout.)

(All except Kid Potato, who is convinced that his lair is safe enough that he doesn't need to to go and hide in Wordgirl's hideout.)

(Kid Potato is now sitting in the sub-basement of his lair and feeling confident in his decision.)

(The Mystery Killer had seen him go into the house and heads over there as well.)

(A few hours later, Butcher, Chuck, Dr. Two-Brains, and Tobey show up at the meeting place.)

Butcher: Are we all here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, we're missing Lady Redundant Woman. And whatever happened to those guys, Glen Furlblam and Raul Demiglasse?

Chuck: I think Nocan came by and told them that he'll take them with him back to Contraria.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh. OK.

Dr. Two-Brains: The Killer tried to bury the Energy Monster alive, but someone saw this happen and dug her back out. She's going with them. As is my two henchmen and Seymore's brothers.

Chuck: And Brent went with them. He wanted to go, just in case.

Butcher: The Baker and Candlestick Maker did as well. They don't want to take any chances.

Wordgirl/Becky: Very smart of them. Well, we need wait here for Lady Redundant Woman.

Dr. Two-Brains: I hope she's ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: How about I fly to her apartment and see if she's ok? I'll let Huggy stay here with you all. Ok Huggy? (Huggy gives her a thumbs up.) (She then zooms off towards LRW's apartment. And along the way, she flies over a collapsed house, that seems to be nothing but rubble.) What is that? (She descends towards the rubbled remains of what looks like a house.) Hello? Anyone home? (She quickly clears away the rubble and to her horror, she sees the battered remains of Kid Potato. She then goes to see if he's still alive and to her dismay, he's not.) Oh No! I need to find Lady Redundant Woman, like now! (She then zooms faster towards LRW's apartment and she finds her packing her personal items.) Lady Redundant Woman!

LRW: (She's startled and jumps as she hears her name being called.) (She turns around and sees Wordgirl floating out on her balcony.) Oh Wordgirl, you scared, frightened, startled me. (Then she feels a sense of relief.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry that I scared you. I just came by to see if you're ok. I came upon Kid Potato's house and it was all in shambles. And Kid Potato is dead.

LRW: Yeah.

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you almost finished? Huggy is keeping a watchful eye on the others.

LRW: I'm finished.

(With that, Wordgirl takes LRW, who's holding a knapsack full of personal items, by the collar and they head back towards the others.)

(When they arrive, they see that the others are still there and safe.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Good job, Huggy.

Dr. Two-Brains: (He's happy and feels a sense of relief when he sees that LRW is safe.) I was kind of getting worried about you, Beatrice.

LRW: Thanks to Wordgirl, I'm fine.

Wordgirl/Becky: But, we don't have all good news. (She feels anxious and nervous when she walks over to Butcher.) Um…Butcher, when I was flying towards Lady Redundant Woman's apartment, I saw your father's house. It was in shambles and I saw his body. I'm sorry, but he's dead. (She sees him sad and near tears.) I'm really sorry for your loss.

Butcher: Thanks. Can I wait a bit, before going to your hideout?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure thing. We'll all wait here until you're ready.

Butcher: Thanks, I really appreciate that. (They wait there in the center of town for an hour and a half.) Ok, I think I'm ready to head for the hideout now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you sure?

Butcher: Yeah.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Hmmm, in order for me to get you all over there at the same time…

Chuck: How about you bring us one or two at a time?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, are you all sure about that? Wait, I have a better idea. Huggy, stay right here for a moment. (Huggy, Ok.) (She then zooms over to Doc's lair and grabs his mouse blimp.) Here we are.

Dr. Two-Brains: My mouse blimp?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. You all can climb aboard and then I can zoom us to the hideout.

Chuck: That idea works for me.

Butcher: Me too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Climb aboard.

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey now, this is my blimp.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Rolls her eyes.) Fine.

Dr. Two-Brains: Climb aboard.

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, you want to fly in the blimp? (Huggy, Sure do.) Ok then.

(With that, with last remaining villains aboard the mouse blimp, Wordgirl uses her super strength and flies them over to her hideout.)

Dr. Two-Brains: I've been here before.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know you have.

Dr. Two-Brains: It's actually very nice inside.

(She lands the blimp just outside the hideout and then takes them all inside.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Here we are. My hideout.

LRW: I love, adore, fancy this place. Very nice.

Chuck: Yeah, I do like it in here. And I feel somewhat safer now.

Butcher: Me too.

Wordgirl/Becky: One rule I insist is that none of you are allowed to open this door.

Chuck: Why? Is there something creepy in there?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, it's where I keep my momentums of my battles with you all. And the last time I left it open, Doc here went in and took one of his rays and tried to destroy me with it.

Dr. Two-Brains: I wasn't going to destroy you with it. I was merely going to make you sleep forever.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, that's almost the same thing. Tobey, are you ok?

Tobey: I'm ok. I'm just nervous about being here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, this is my hideout. You don't need be nervous here. (Huggy, I'll stay here with the villains to make sure they behave or if they need something.) Ok Huggy. (Whispers to him.) I need to get home anyway. (Talking normal.) Well, I have to get going now. I have go and look for that killer. I'll be back as soon as I can. Huggy will be here if you need anything and to make sure that you all behave. (She then zooms out of her hideout and returns home.)

(Meanwhile, the Mystery Killer is looking for the remaining villains.)

Mystery Killer: Hmmp, well at least I was able to make sure that Contraria-Guy's ship sank, thus killing all of those on-board, including those minor villain wanna-be's and helpers and friends. But where oh where are the rest of the major villains? (Comes up with an idea as to who the next victim is, the killer heads to where the Copy Shop is and waits.)

(The next morning, Becky is up and, since it's a school day, she zooms over to the hideout and picks up Tobey.)

LRW: Wordgirl, can you wait a bit. I have to go to work today. Can you drop me off at the Copy Shop?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure thing. Huggy, keep an eye on these three, please. (Huggy, right.) (She then takes LRW to her job, before she and Tobey head for school.) Will you be ok?

LRW: I'll be fine, good, all right.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I'm taking Tobey to school now.

(The day goes on and while Becky and Tobey remain in school, LRW is working hard at her job.)

Dave: Hey Beatrice, I'm heading for lunch now. Will you be ok in here without me? I know about the killer going around and killing villains and I just want to make sure that you're safe.

LRW: I'll be fine, Dave. Go on and have your lunch. Oh, Dave…Thanks.

Dave: No problem, Beatrice. Another thing, I don't mind having a villain work for me. You are one of my best employees.

LRW: Thank you, Dave. I appreciate, am pleased, and thankful that you still let me stay employed, despite the fact that I'm a villain.

Dave: Villains are people too and they deserve to have as many chances as anyone. Well, I'm going now. (He then walks out of the Copy Shop.)

(While LRW is waiting for customers to show up, she goes to refill the her prized copy machine, plus all of the other copy machines in the store. She then decides that she needs to restock some merchandise and heads to the stock room to grabs some boxes, full of packing supplies.)

(While she's doing that, the Killer enters the shop, as quiet as ever and goes to see that the next victim is in the stock room of the Copy Shop.)

LRW: (She then hears someone coming into the store and goes to check on it.) Anyone here? I can help you with whatever you need.

Mystery Killer: I don't think so.

LRW: Who are you? How come you seem familiar, look like, remind me of…(She then realizes who this person is.) You're the killer, slayer, assassin who's been going around town and killing villains. Well, you're not going to your chance to kill me. For I am Lady Redundant Woman! (She then transforms and makes several copies of herself to go after the killer.)

Mystery Killer: Do you really think that's going to stop me? I know how to get rid of your copies. And I also know how to keep you from making more of them.

LRW: You won't get me, like you did my colleagues, friends, associates.

Mystery Killer: That's what they said too, my dear. (The Killer then snickers evilly while approaching LRW.)

LRW: You won't get away with this. I know someone who'll stop you.

Mystery Killer: Are you talking about Wordgirl? Do you really think she'll come and help you?

LRW: Well, she's done so in the past, before, in previous times. (Then with the top of her lungs, she screams for Wordgirl.) **WORDGIRLLLLL!**

(Across town, Becky and Violet are outside for recess when Wordgirl hears LRW's fear-filled voice.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Uh oh! Um, Violet, I remembered that I need to go and do something. I'll be back soon.

Violet: Ok Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: (With that, Becky hurries behind a tree and transforms.) WORD UP! (She then zooms to the scene of the commotion.)

(Meanwhile, the killer is still after LRW.)

Mystery Killer: Do you think Wordgirl is going to get here on time to save your life?

LRW: I hope she does. I know she will.

Mystery Killer: I beg to differ.

(A few seconds later, Wordgirl shows up and she looks around and sees no one here in the Copy Shop, but she does see a very big mess, with a lot of metallic shelves all over the place.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Lady Redundant Woman? Are you in here? (Floating around the room.) It's Wordgirl!

Dave: (He comes in and sees his Copy Shop in shambles and then he sees Wordgirl floating around.) Wordgirl, what happened in here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know, but I need to find Lady Redundant Woman.

Dave: I hope she's ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: So do I.

(After looking around the Copy Shop for her, Dave finds a gruesome scene and he becomes quite freaked out and horrified.)

Dave: **WORDGIRL!** I found her! She's over here!

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh No! I'm so sorry I didn't get here in time, to save your life, Lady Redundant Woman. (She then goes to contact Huggy, who's back at the hideout with the three food-based villains.) Huggy, I have some sad news to share with you all. (Huggy, what is it?) Um, I don't know if the other villains can hear me or not.

Butcher: We can hear you, Wordgirl. What's wrong?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, I'm really sorry to tell you all this. Um, Lady Redundant Woman is…dead.

Dr. Two-Brains: NO! NO! NO! (He then hurries into his mouse blimp and heads over to the Copy Shop.)

Chuck: Um, Wordgirl, I think Doc is heading over to the Copy Shop.

Butcher: He was quite upset when he left.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (A few minutes later, she sees him arrive and she zooms up to the mouse blimp.) Doc, I'm really sorry. It's my fault, I didn't get to her in time.

Dr. Two-Brains: No, it's not your fault, Wordgirl. (He lands and heads into the Copy Shop, where he bends down to the body of his love interest.) Beatrice?! (He then begins to hug her lifeless body and begins to cry.) NO! I love you! (He then gives her a kiss on her forehead and lets the paramedics remove her body from the shop and place it into an ambulance.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Standing next to him, as he sits on the curb.) I'm so sorry, Doc. (She then places her hand onto his shoulder as he continues to cry.) Don't worry, Doc. I'll find that person. That killer will pay for this.

Dr. Two-Brains: You know what? I just realized who is my enemy. And it's not you, Wordgirl. You wouldn't take away the life of someone I love.

Wordgirl/Becky: I wouldn't take away the life of anyone.

Dr. Two-Brains: I know and that's why I just realized that you are not my enemy. Not anymore that is.

(Wordgirl goes to sit next to him and she offers a shoulder for him to cry on.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm still here and I'll make sure that killer pays for this. Well, I better get back to Tobey. He's going to be leaving school in a bit and I need to make sure that he gets home safely. Will you be ok getting back to the hideout?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, thanks Wordgirl. You're the best. (He then gets onto his mouse blimp and heads back to the hideout as Wordgirl heads back to school.)

(Without the knowledge of anyone, the Mystery Killer had snuck onto the ear of Doc's mouse blimp and as Dr. Two-Brains heads back to the hideout, so does the Mystery Killer.)

Mystery Killer: Now I can take care of the rest of those villains and Wordgirl's wish will be fulfilled.

The End…

Next…after the Mystery Killer goes after Chuck, Butcher, Dr. Two-Brains, and Tobey, Wordgirl awakens from her nightmare…


	5. Chapter 5

The Nightmare

Part 5

(Becky is still in the mist of her horrific nightmare and it doesn't seem to want to end.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Two days later, after the funerals for both LRW and Kid Potato, Wordgirl, Huggy, and the last four surviving villains return to the hideout.) _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Butcher, I'm still sorry about your father. I'm not sure how it feels like to lose a parent._

_Butcher: I know you don't. I lost my mom when I was 21, I think. And now, I lost my dad. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: And I lost the woman I fell in love with. I was going to ask her out soon, but now I'm not going to get the chance to do so. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, you guys. Now I'm feeling guilty because I feel that it's my fault that they're dead. _

_Chuck: Wordgirl, it's not your fault. You're the best superhero there is and you always think of the safety of others, including us villains. _

_Tobey: They're right, Wordgirl. You have nothing to feel guilty about. All those deaths were caused by some callous person has no feelings or mercy for anyone. You, on the other hand, care and think of others._

_Dr. Two-Brains: Even those you consider to be your enemies. But as of right now, I don't consider you my _

_enemy. _

_Butcher: Neither do I. _

_Chuck: Ditto._

_Tobey: I've never considered you my enemy. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks you guys. Um, before I head out to look for the killer, I need to tell you all something about me. I already told this to Tobey a few weeks ago. Um, my real name is Becky Botsford. _

_Chuck: Hmmm, why does that name sound familiar?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: You were under house arrest in my house. I had to cater to your needs like every five minutes, while my mother did your laundry. And I had to go and battle other villains at the same time. _

_Chuck: Wait? That was you? _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Yes and Doc. Remember those ugly troll dolls you bought? _

_Dr. Two-Brains: Don't even remind me. Wait? You mean to say that I bought those ugly troll dolls from Wordgirl? And we're you the girl who let me eat that very hot and spicy cheese treat? _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Yep. _

_Butcher: We're you also the girl who I placed into a bank vault on Change Day at the bank? _

_Wordgirl/Becky: That was me. _

_Butcher: And why didn't you just bust out and attack me or something?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: Because I didn't want the people inside the bank vault to know my secret either. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: So, no one knows your secret identity, but us? _

_Wordgirl/Becky: No, my brother knows and my grandfather knows, as well. _

_Chuck: And what about your two friends? _

_Wordgirl/Becky: You mean Violet and Scoops? _

_Chuck: Yeah. They are your best friends. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I wanted to tell Violet once, but I kind of chickened out. But I don't want to tell Scoops because he would want to write about it in the school newspaper and then the Big City Times. _

_Chuck: Yeah, I can see why that would be a problem. _

_Butcher: And we're you also the little girl who bought a hot dog from me when I was a vendor at the baseball stadium? (As soon as he thinks about that, he remembers that his father helped him get that job.) My dad helped me to get that job because I was having a slump. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I was that little girl and yeah, that was when you were upset when your powers weren't working too well. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: And I'm guessing it was your mother who rallied all of us villains to go and battle Miss Power. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. Well, I have to get going home. I'll bring Tobey home to his mother's and then I'm going to head to my house. Huggy is going to remain here with you three. Will that be ok?_

_Chuck: Sure. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Will you behave and not go into the forbidden room? _

_Butcher: We won't go into the forbidden room. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Before I go…(She then gives the three food-based villains hugs.) I just want to say to you guys, just because you're my villains, doesn't mean we can't be friends. You villains mean the world to me. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: We feel the same thing about you too, Sweetie. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, Tobey and I also have school tomorrow so we probably won't be back here until later._

_Butcher: You go to school? But you're so smart._

_Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you for saying that, but my skills in math and art aren't at the same level as my skills in English and vocabulary. _

_Tobey: I, on the other hand, am very good in math and science and things of that nature. But PE? _

_Chuck: Well, good-night. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Good night, Guys. (She then grabs Tobey and zooms out of the hideout and first drops off Tobey at his house and then zooms to her own.) _

_(During the night, the killer, who had stowed away on one of the ears on Doc's mouse blimp, has found Wordgirl's hideout but is having no luck getting in and continues to stay outside, and goes to hide in the woods, where the hideout is located.) _

_(The next day, Tobey and Becky are sitting in class.) _

_Tobey: I can't believe you told those other villains your secret._

_Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I wanted to tell them before anything else happened. I didn't want to wait until it was too late. _

_Ms. Davis: Ok Class, we're going to have a pop quiz on your twelve times tables. _

_Violet: Becky, have you been studying?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: Not really. I've had a lot on my mind recently. _

_Violet: It's ok. I haven't really been studying either. _

_Ms. Davis: Class, no more talking please. _

_(Meanwhile, back at the hideout.) _

_(The other three surviving villains are getting bored at just staying within the confinements of Wordgirl's hideout.) _

_(Dr. Two-Brains is still mourning the loss of LRW and Butcher is still mourning over the loss of his father.) _

_(But Two-Brains decides to distract himself by looking around Wordgirl's hideout.) _

_Chuck: Two-Brains, what are you doing? Wordgirl told us to stay out of that room. She said it was forbidden._

_Dr. Two-Brains: That's only because she keeps our weapons in there. She doesn't want us to take back our weapons._

_Butcher: (He too sees Doc trying to get into a room that Wordgirl keeps her villain mementoes and even though he's still mourning over the loss of his father, he decides to help Chuck, by reminding Doc that they gave Wordgirl their word and not go into rooms that she forbid them from entering.) Hey, Wordgirl let us come here because she wants us to be safe. How is this going to look if we're rummaging through her things when she told us not to. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, yeah, you're right. But look, I'm a villain and this is what villains do. _

_Chuck: I don't think so. We gave her our word and promised that we wouldn't go rummaging through her hideout. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: Ugh! Wait a minute. Where's Capt. Huggyface? _

_Butcher: I don't know. _

_Chuck: Maybe he went outside to get some air. It is kind of stuffy in here. _

_Butcher: Is there a way out of here?_

_Dr. Two-Brains: I think I know how to get out of here. Wordgirl used it once on me. _

_(He then heads to the library in Wordgirl's TV Room/Library.) _

_Chuck: Wow, this is a nice hideout she has. So, who's going to go outside and look for Capt. Huggyface? _

_Butcher: I don't want to. How if the killer is outside, waiting for us? _

_Dr. Two-Brains: Hmmm, yes. There must be another way out of here. She certainly didn't fly around when she was a baby and all. Plus the monkey can't fly at all. _

_Chuck: Hmmm, this looks like a hatch or something. Maybe this'll let us in and out. (He then goes lifts a toggle up and down and then a hatch opens up.) I was right. This does open this hideout. _

_Butcher: Can you please close it now. I kind of starting to feel nervous and, um, there's a word that Wordgirl used once. Starts with a 'v'. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: Is it 'vulnerable'? _

_Butcher: Maybe. What does that mean?_

_Dr. Two-Brains: It means to be without adequate protection. In other words, to be opened to physical or emotional harm. In this case, Butcher, you're saying by having the hatch opened, we're making ourselves vulnerable to any harm. But Chuck is right, it is quite stuffy in here. _

_Butcher: Ok, maybe we can take a breather. But we shouldn't wander too far from the hideout. _

_Chuck: (Rolls his eyes and sighs.) Fine. We'll stay within the area near the hideout and we'll hurry back in here if there's trouble. _

_(With that, the three food-based villains step outside of the hideout.) _

_Dr. Two-Brains: Wow, it feels good to smell the fresh air. _

_(Meanwhile, Huggy was in the ship's steam room when he notices the hatch opened and hurries outside to look for the three villains who are supposed to stay in the ship until Wordgirl and Tobey returned from school.) _

_(Meanwhile, with the ship unguarded and opened, the killer heads inside and looks around, but sees no villains.) _

_Mystery Killer: Hmm, they must be somewhere in the woods. I'll go and find them. (Cackles evilly.) _

_(Meanwhile, Butcher, Chuck, and Doc are wandering in the woods together.) _

_Butcher: You know, maybe if we're together like this, the killer will not want to attack us. _

_Chuck: Yeah, three against one. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: So, what do you guys think about Wordgirl's secret identity?_

_Chuck: Well, I guess it's a good thing she told us and all this time we were interacting with Wordgirl, while she was Becky Botsford. Her mom is a very good mom, by the way. _

_Butcher: Do you think her mom has super powers too?_

_Dr. Two-Brains: No. Wordgirl was adopted by her Earth family. She told me this back when we were friends. She said that she's adopted, but she never really told me her family's name. _

_Chuck: Maybe she was going to tell you but things happened and she never got around to it. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, maybe you're right. _

_(Just then, they hear the sounds of trees falling in the distance.) _

_Chuck: (He's now starting to get nervous.) Um, I think it's time for us to get back to the hideout. _

_Butcher: Yeah, I agree with you, Chuck. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: And Wordgirl's going to be back from school soon and she'll be wondering where we ran off to. _

_(Just then, they then hear rustling in a bush and become scared.) _

_Chuck: (He and his two friends become petrified in fear and cling to each other as a means of protection.) Who's there? (Trying to act brave.) Show yourself! I wished I brought my condiment shooter when I came out here. _

_(Capt. Huggyface jumps out of the bush.) _

_Butcher: Oh, thank goodness. It's just Capt. Huggyface. Look, we're sorry we left, Little Buddy. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: We were getting bored. And it was getting kind of stuffy in there. (Huggy, That's ok. Now follow me, we're going back to the hideout. Wordgirl will get on my case if I let you guys wander around unprotected.) We understand. Let's go, Guys. _

_(As they walk through the woods, back towards the hideout, they continue to hear the sounds of trees falling in the woods, but now they are starting to sound closer and closer.) _

_(As they make their way back, Chuck somehow becomes separated from the others and begins to wander into another direction.) _

_(Meanwhile, Huggy, Doc, and Butcher make their way back to the hideout right before Tobey and Wordgirl return from school.) _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Guys. How was everything today?_

_Butcher: Great. But we wanted to take a breather and opened the hatch and wandered around in the woods near this hideout._

_Dr. Two-Brains: Then Huggy here came to find us. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Guys, where's Chuck? _

_Dr. Two-Brains: (He, Huggy, and Butcher look at each other.) We don't know. He was right behind me when were coming back here. _

_(Just then, with her super hearing, she hears some trees falling in the distance and then she hears cackling and then a yell for help.) _

_Wordgirl/Becky: OH NO! Huggy, stay here with them! I'll be right back! (She then zooms out of her ship and zooms through the woods and searches for Chuck and then she finds him, and to her horror, she finds him underneath a fallen tree.) OH NO! CHUCK?! (She then lifts the tree off, using her super strength, but it's too late.) NO! NO! NO! (She then takes his lifeless body and hugs him.) Please! (She then begins to cry, when she feels a presence behind her and she comes face to face with the killer.) _

_Mystery Killer: Now there's only three more left and then your wish will be fulfilled. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I would never wish for something like this! You're a murderer and I hate murderers! _

_Mystery Killer: That's not my problem, Wordgirl. (Snickers so evilly that it scares and infuriates Wordgirl so much.) _

_Wordgirl/Becky: You know what? If you really want to kill someone, kill me. I don't care what happens to me, but please leave my three remaining villains alone. _

_Mystery Killer: (Laughs at her brave proposition.) I don't think so. I came here to kill villains, not heros. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I've done some things that would be considered villainy. I let a tyrannical alien dictator talk me into letting her teach me to be a bully and I talked harshly to my family and sidekick. _

_Mystery Killer: Yes, I know. But this is your wish. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, you leave me no choice. (She then decides to use her ice breath on the Mystery Killer and the killer is frozen in place. She then goes to pick up Chuck's body and heads back to the hideout.) _

_(The Mystery Killer stays frozen for a little bit, but then busts out of the ice cocoon.) _

_Mystery Killer: (Laughs evilly at Wordgirl's attempt to defeat the killer.) If you think you can keep the rest of your villains safe, you are sadly mistaken. _

_(Meanwhile, Wordgirl makes it back to the hideout and she has Chuck's body with her.) _

_Butcher: Oh, no! Is he?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, he's dead. I trapped the killer into an ice prison, but don't think it'll hold. _

_(Later that day, they decide to bury Chuck's body in the woods near the hideout.) _

_Dr. Two-Brains: Hey Chuck, I'm sorry that I got mad at you that one time I asked you to team up with me to steal that giant grilled cheese sandwich and I'm very sorry that I ruined your grilled cheese sandwich business. I thought becoming honest was wrong. I should've just left you alone. _

_Butcher: Yeah. I heard about what you did. I heard about it from my friend, Candlestick Maker and I also heard about his business from Invisi-Bill. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Those were very good grilled cheese sandwiches. And he did make very good tasting sandwiches. (Huggy, I loved his sandwiches too.) His mother is going to be so sad to hear that her son is dead. Don't worry, Chuck. I'll make sure that the Mystery Killer gets the punishment that fits this horrific crime._

_(Later, after standing around a bit longer, paying their respects and laying flowers onto the grave, they head back into the hideout.) _

_(That night, after Huggy assures her that Butcher and Dr. Two-Brains are going to be safe, she heads home for the night, after taking Tobey home to his house.) _

_TJ: (He hears his sister in the next room, crying and he goes to see what's going on.) Hey, what's going on?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: TJ, I only have three villains left. Butcher, Dr. Two-Brains, and Tobey. I don't want to lose them and I already lost so many. Granny May, Eileen, Steven McClean, Timmy Timbo, Seymore Smooth, Capt. Tangent, Invisi-Bill, Victoria Best and her family, Whammer, The Coach, The Learnerer, Hal Hardbargen, Big Left-Hand Guy, Ms. Question, Mr. Big, Leslie, The Amazing Rope Guy, Kid Potato, Lady Redundant Woman, who knows what happened to Nocan and his passengers. _

_TJ: I heard that Nocan's ship was blown to smithereens or something. Everyone on board were killed and the Energy Monster, I don't know about her. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks for informing me, TJ. And just today, we lost Chuck. _

_TJ: Becky, I'm really sorry. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks TJ. I don't know what I'll do if all of my villains are dead. Maybe, I'll quit being Wordgirl if that happens. _

_TJ: What? You can't be serious! _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I am. If Butcher, Doc, and Tobey die, I'm going to quit being Wordgirl. _

_TJ: (He thinks about it, then asks a question out of curiosity.) Will you still have your powers?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: Well, yeah. I'll have them until the day I die. But that's not important. And how can I go to school and not see Victoria, Eileen, and Tobey there? _

_TJ: You still have Scoops and Violet._

_Wordgirl/Becky: I know. (She then continues to look outside of her window and into the sky and she prays for those villains she lost and she also prays for the three villains that are still alive and staying in her hideout with her sidekick.) Please take care of my villains. They mean so much to me. I know that my life isn't better without them. It's actually worse. Please keep them safe and let those I lost know that I care and love them very much. I also care and love those that are still here with me. Thank you. (She then lays down and then she believes that she has a solution that she hopes will work.) (She then zooms over to the hideout.) Huggy! (Huggy lets her in.) I think I found a great plan for us. It's a longshot and I'm not sure if we're able to do this, but how about we find a way to repair this ship and we can all leave Earth and go back to Lexicon, taking the three villains with us? (Huggy, I don't think Tobey's mom will approve.) Well, if I tell her that her son will be safe on Lexicon, maybe she'll allow him to go or she can go too. Do you think you can repair the ship? (Huggy, it'll take some time but I think I can repair the ship in order to take us to Lexicon.) _

_(Wordgirl and Huggy say good night, once again, and she heads back home for bed, while he stays behind to keep the two adult villains safe.) _

_(The two villains asleep in the hideout had heard her and Huggy talk about the idea of repairing her ship and taking them all to Lexicon.) _

_Dr. Two-Brains: Did you hear that, Butcher? Wordgirl wants her and Huggy to repair her ship so they can take us all to Lexicon. _

_Butcher: Lexicon?_

_Dr. Two-Brains: That's where Wordgirl was born. _

_Butcher: Really? And she wants to take us with her?_

_Dr. Two-Brains: She wants to take you, me, and Tobey. _

_Butcher: Really? That's kind of nice of her. But can it be done?_

_Dr. Two-Brains: I don't know. She's been living here for years. If they were able to repair their ship and head home, they would've been able to do that years ago. _

_(With that thought still in their heads, fall back to sleep.) _

_(The next day, since it's Saturday, Wordgirl heads straight to the hideout, after picking up Tobey, along the way.) _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Guys. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: Hey there. Um, Wordgirl, Butcher and I heard your conversation last night. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Which one?_

_Butcher: The one where you came up with the idea of repairing your ship and having us all head to Lexicon. _

_Tobey: You want to go back to Lexicon?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: Well, you all would be safe there. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: Do you have the means to fix this ship of yours?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy said that he would be able to, but it'll take some time. (Huggy, that's right.) _

_Tobey: Wordgirl, would you like some help? I can have a whole fleet of my robots here and they can help you repair your ship. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Would your robots be able to?_

_Tobey: I'm not sure, but we can try. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: I think I might have some equipment back at my lair that we can use. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: All of you want to help?_

_Butcher: I'm not sure what I can do, except provide snacks. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: That's helping in my book. I'll help, by keeping a look-out for that killer and make sure you all are safe. Plus, I'll help with ship repairs as well. _

_(So, after breakfast, everyone begins to repair the hideout to working order so it can be flown back to Lexicon.) _

_(Meanwhile, still hiding in the woods, surrounding Wordgirl's hideout, the Mystery Killer is watching them and trying to look for the right time to take out the next villain on the list.) _

_(Soon, Tobey's robots show up via remote and they begin to help Huggy and Wordgirl repair their ship.) _

_(With Wordgirl's help, Dr. Two-Brains has gone back to his lair to find equipment that will help them with ship repairs.) _

_(As he walks through town, everything seems so empty and lonely, with the deaths of most of his fellow villains, the quietness and all is really starting to get to him. Especially when he passes by the Copy Shop and looks in and sees that Dave isn't as happy and cheerful as he usually is, since LRW had died.) _

_Dave: (He sees Dr. Two-Brains and walks outside.) Hey, you knew Beatrice, didn't you?_

_Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah. I knew her very well. _

_Dave: She used to tell me about you, when she talked to me, that is. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: Do you know that I really loved her. I was going to ask her out on a date. _

_Dave: You two would've made the perfect couple. She was one of my best employees. I really cherished her as well. Well, it was good talking to you. I better get back to work. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, see ya. _

_(As he starts walking back, he comes across a discarded copy of the Big City Times and he reads that Nocan and his passangers were killed at sea, including Doc's henchmen and Butcher's two school friends.) _

_(He then grabs the copy of the paper and, once again, with Wordgirl's help, he heads back to where the hideout is located.) _

_Wordgirl/Becky: (As she's taking him back to the hideout, she notices the sad expression in his eyes.) What's wrong, Doc?_

_Dr. Two-Brains: I just found out that my henchmen are dead. As well as all of those who left town with Nocan, including Nocan, himself._

_Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry to hear that. I really liked your henchmen. _

_Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, they liked you a lot too. _

_(As they are heading back to the hideout, Butcher, Tobey, and Huggy are at the hideout, along with Tobey's robots. The robots are there to help repair Wordgirl's and Huggy's ship.) _

_Butcher: So, what do we do now? (Huggy points to his mouth, telling him that it's time for food.) Are you sure? (Huggy nods 'yes'.) Ok. (He then conjures up some fried chicken and hot dogs.) There you go. _

_Tobey: (He then smells the food and goes over to join them for a snack.) MMM!_

_Butcher: Umm, I'll be back in a few minutes. Will you two be ok alone?_

_Tobey: We'll be fine. _

_(Butcher then goes into the hideout for a few minutes.) _

_(The killer had seen him go in and sneaks in, while Tobey and Huggy are distracted with ship repairs.) _

_(The killer then places several rattlesnakes in the hideout and leaves as quietly as before.) _

_Butcher: (He tries to go back out to help Tobey, but finds several rattlesnakes in the hideout.) Whoa! How did these get in here? (The snakes are poised to strike if he gets a bit too close to them.) _

_Tobey: (He comes in and sees the snakes as well.) What the?_

_Butcher: Tobey, stay back, Kid._

_Tobey: Where did these snakes come from? _

_Butcher: How should I know? Let's just wait calmly for Wordgirl to return and she can get rid of these snakes. _

_Tobey: Let's just hope she doesn't get bit by them as well. _

_(Wordgirl and Doc return and they don't see anyone outside at the moment.) _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Butcher? Tobey? (Huggy comes up to them.) Hey Huggy, where's Butcher and Tobey? (He points towards the hideout, but be careful.) I will. (She heads into the hideout and she and Doc both see a bunch of rattlesnakes in her hideout.) Ahhh, Snakes!_

_Dr. Two-Brains: I hate snakes. The mouse brain is just as scared of snakes as it is of cats. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Don't worry. I'll think of something. (She then goes to a guest room and takes out a bed sheet and quickly fashions it into a snake bag and she proceeds to quickly get the snakes out of the hideout and back into the woods.) Is that all of them?_

_Butcher: Looks like it. (He then steps out of the room he was in and gets bit by a snake, that just slithered out from another room.) I don't think you got them all. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: (She quickly traps the snake and then grabs the Butcher and takes him to the hospital.) Stay here, Guys! (As she's flying him to the hospital, he begins to lose consciousness.) Come on, stay with me. We're almost there. (She makes it to the hospital.) Excuse me, I'm in need of assistance! My friend here was bitten by a rattlesnake and he's losing consciousness! _

_Doctor #1: We'll do what we can, Wordgirl. Do you have the snake he was bitten by?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I have it right here. _

_Doctor #1: (He looks into the bag.) I'll see if we have enough anti-venom to help him. Bring him into this room. _

_(The doctor leaves to get the anti-venom and Wordgirl is sitting there with Butcher.) _

_Butcher: (In a weak and sickly voice.) Wordgirl, you don't have to stay here with me. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: But I want to be here. _

_Butcher: But shouldn't you be with the others?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: I just want to make sure that you're ok first._

_Butcher: I'll be fine. Don't worry too much about me. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: How can I not worry about you? I already lost so many villains, I don't want to lose you too. (She then begins to cry.) _

_Butcher: Sweetie, don't start to cry. (He then takes her hand into his and squeezes it a little.) I really appreciate you being here. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: (She's about to leave, but then remembers what Doc told her about the deaths of Nocan and his passengers.) Um, Butcher, I don't want to upset you at this moment but I just want to inform you that your friends from school, Baker, Candlestick Maker, and Charlie, the taller henchman. They're dead. Doc read about their demise in the paper. Nocan's ship was destroyed and everyone on board were killed. I'm sorry._

_Butcher: I'm sad to hear that, they were great friends. All four of us were in school together. We had some good times in Woodview Elementary. I understand that you and Tobey are students there now._

_Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah and so was Eileen and Victoria Best. And my friends, Violet and Scoops. And Granny May's grandson, Eugene. Did you know when I first met Granny May that she had her grandson help her commit crimes?_

_Butcher: Yeah, she mentioned that a few times in our conventions. Did I tell you that I dressed up in a cake when we wanted Granny May to retire? It was a surprise retirement party for her. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I'm guessing she didn't take too kindly about being forced to retire. _

_Butcher: No, she did not. _

_(The doctor comes back in with some bad news.) _

_Doctor #1: I'm sorry to inform you of this but we seemed to have no more anti-venom. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: What? Are you serious?_

_Doctor #1: I'm serious. There was a very good supply a few days ago and now, nothing. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I think I know who stole the anti-venom._

_Butcher: Who?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: The Mystery Killer. This person wanted to make sure that whoever got bitten by those snakes wouldn't be able to recover. _

_Butcher: (He then begins to lose more consciousness.) I'm glad it was me who got bit and not Tobey or your sidekick. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: (With tears in her eyes and sadness in her voice.) That was the most unselfish thing you've said. _

_Butcher: I'm guessing that your unselfish behavior is contagious. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: You used a word correctly and pronounced it right. I'm proud of you, Butcher. _

_Butcher: Thanks Wordgirl. _

_(She continues to hug him as he slowly dies in her embrace.) _

_(The doctor comes back into the room and covers him up.) _

_Doctor #1: I'm so sorry, Wordgirl. I've been reading about the demise of the villains for the last few weeks or so and I can see it's really getting to you. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: (In a sad voice.) You don't know the half of it. (She then slowly heads back to the hideout to inform Doc and Tobey.) (As she heads back to the hideout, she passes by places that she had once battled her villains, like the jewelry store, the City Museum, The Gold dealer, the grocery store, the used car dealership. And she also passes by some of the lairs of the villains, like Mr. Big's building, the charred remains of Victoria's home, Eileen's house, Coach's apartment where he held his Villain School class, etc.) _

_Dr. Two-Brains: (He sees Wordgirl returning and she doesn't look happy.) Hey, Wordgirl's back and she doesn't look too happy. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: No, I'm not happy. Butcher's dead. The doctor who was going to treat him said that all the anti-venom was gone. I have a feeling that the Mystery Killer stole all of the anti-venom so that Butcher or anyone of you wouldn't recover. I'm failing you all. You all are going to be dead and I can't seem to be able to save you. (She then falls to the ground and begins to cry hysterically.) _

_Dr. Two-Brains: (He then picks her up and holds her in his arms as she continues to cry.) Sweetie, you're trying your best and that's better than not trying at all. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I want to know why this is happening. The Mystery Killer said the reason behind this was something I wished for, but I would never wish for anyone to be killed. I love you all, like I love my family and friends. The thing I don't know why is why can't I save you before you're killed? Why is the Mystery Killer always one step ahead of me. _

_Tobey: Maybe the killer is watching you and waiting for your guard to be down, then moves in for the kill. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I don't want lose either of you. I care a lot about the other villains, but you two…I feel especially close to you. _

_Tobey: Thanks for saying so. _

_(Later that night, Wordgirl decides to stay over at the hideout, instead of going home for the night. Tobey is also staying there as well.) _

_(After Tobey and Doc go to bed for the night, Wordgirl and Huggy both go around the hideout and make sure that everything is locked up tight and secure, making sure that the Mystery Killer can't get in to finish off Tobey and Doc.) _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I think it's all secure, Huggy. Let's get to bed. _

_(They head for bed in the hideout.) _

_(During the night, the Mystery Killer is sitting on a cliff, over-looking the hideout.) _

_Mystery Killer: You think you can keep your last two villains safe, you are sadly mistaken, Wordgirl. For I will destroy the last remaining villains. But why do you want to keep them safe. They have caused you nothing but heartache and stress. They keep you from doing what you want and living with freedom to do what you wish. I don't understand your love for your enemies. That makes you a weak hero. But I will make sure that you don't have anymore villains. For I will destroy your last two villains. (The Mystery Killer has decided to use Doc's worse fear in order to destroy him.) _

_(The next day, Sunday, Tobey and Doc are the first ones up. Wordgirl and Huggy are still asleep.) _

_Tobey: Where are you going at this early hour, Two-Brains? _

_Dr. Two-Brains: I have to go back to my lair. I want to gather the rest of my personal cheese supply and bring it back here. Tell Wordgirl that I'll be back as soon as I can. (He then gets into his mouse blimp.) _

_Tobey: Just be careful._

_(Dr. Two-Brains finds out that his mouse blimp is low on fuel.) _

_Dr. Two-Brains: Oh Man. Hmm, maybe I have just enough to get me back to the city and then I can fuel up there. (He then begins to hover into the air and tries to head back to the city, but finds that he only has enough fuel to make it to the beach area, near where Wordgirl's hideout is located.) Oh Man. Now I have to make it back to the hideout. (He begins to make it back towards the hideout.) (As he walks through the woods back to the hideout, his mouse instincts begin to sense danger in the air and comes face to face with not just one mountain lion, but three mountain lions, blocking his way back to the hideout.) CA-CA-CAAATTTSS! HUGE CATS! (He backs away slowly and looks for another way back to the hideout.) (He doesn't see where he's going and his leg comes trapped in a bear trap, that the Mystery Killer had thrown onto the ground, just as Doc was backing up.) _

_Mystery Killer: You're dead, Freak!_

_(Meanwhile, back at the hideout, Tobey is working with his robots to repair the ship, as Wordgirl and Huggy finally emerge from hideout.) _

_Wordgirl/Becky: (Rubs her eyes and yawns.) Hey Tobey. Where's Doc?_

_Tobey: I think he said something about heading back to his lair to get the rest of his cheese supply. But that was over an hour or so ago._

_Wordgirl/Becky: I'll go and look for him. Huggy, stay here with Tobey. (Huggy, right on.) (She then takes to the air and goes to search for her friend, Dr. Two-Brains and as she searches, she comes across a group of mountain lions, feasting on something and goes to investigate. As she desends lower to them, she sees something familiar and when the mountain lions disperse, she sees the remains of Dr. Two-Brains, who was devoured by the three mountain lions.) Oh NO! Doc! NO! NO! NO! MYSTERY KILLER, YOU ARE SO DEAD! (She brings the remains of her devoured friend back to the hideout and she, Tobey, and Huggy bury him alongside Chuck's buried body.) _

_Tobey: Wordgirl, I'm so sorry about this. I know you and Doc had a very special friendship. Can I offer my embrace? _

_Wordgirl/Becky: (She looks over at Tobey, with tears in her eyes and she gladly accepts his embrace as she cries for the loss of her best friend, Dr. Two-Brains, who was once known to her as Prof. Steven Boxleitner.) He was more than a special best friend. _

_(That day, Wordgirl, Tobey, and Huggy decide to abandon their quest to repair the ship and decide to head back home to the city.) _

_Tobey: Why are we just going to stop repairing your ship?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: Because it's pointless now. You and I still have families. And I have to inform Chuck's mother about the deaths of her two sons, Chuck and Brent. Plus, I've decided to quit being a super hero. There's no point anymore. There's no villains or crime around. _

_Tobey: Well, you can still help people with their vocabulary skills._

_Wordgirl/Becky: I know. But, I don't have to be Wordgirl to do that. I can do that as Becky Botsford too._

_Tobey: I know we're much too young, but would you like to one day become Becky McCallister?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: You know what, Tobey. Yes, I would love to become Becky McCallister someday. It's either that or become Becky Ming. _

_Tobey: Ugh! Do you really want to live the rest of your life being called 'Becky Ming'? _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, it doesn't sound right, does it? (She sets him down at his house.) Well, I'll see you in school tomorrow. And tonight, I'm going to make a formal statement to the mayor, that I, Wordgirl and my sidekick, Capt. Huggyface, have decided to quit super hero work and become private citizens. I'll still help everyone with their vocabulary, but there's no need for me to help them with fighting crime. I'm also going to tell Violet, Scoops, and my parents my secret identity. _

_Tobey: My, you're very serious about all of this, aren't you?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. _

_(Later that evening, after she makes a formal statement saying that she and Capt. Huggyface have quit superhero work, she then goes to tell her two best friends and her parents her secret identity.) _

_(The next day at school.) _

_Scoops: Becky, we're really sorry to hear about the loss of your villains. But the city is safer now than it was before. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I know. But I'll still miss those villains. They were some of my closest friends, even when we were battling each other. _

_Violet: Becky, you are a great person. I'm very glad to have Wordgirl for a best friend. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I'm also glad to have the Framer for my best friend. I'm just sorry that I never told you who I was before. _

_Violet: That's ok. You were only looking out for us and our safety. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: And can I ask? What's up with Hunter Throbheart? He seems so sad and depressed._

_Scoops: Didn't you know? He had a crush on Victoria Best. And after he found out that she and her family had died, he became very upset and sad. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Oh. I see. And I heard that Dave closed the Copy Shop permanently because when Lady Redundant Woman died, his business began to slump. _

_Violet: Yeah, but Reginald's jewelry store is actually doing very well. With the death of the villains that used to rob him, he no longer has to worry about someone stealing his things and he's become a very successful and even more wealthier business owner. _

_Tobey: Hey Becky. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there, Tobey. I'm glad to see you in school still. _

_Tobey: Thanks. I'm glad to see you here as well. _

_(After several weeks, everything is going back to normal, even though Wordgirl and Huggy are no longer fighting villains, they still show up and help citizens with their vocabulary. Her friendship with Tobey is now as great as her friendships with Scoops and Violet.) _

_(Wordgirl and Tobey are out.) _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I haven't seen the Mystery Killer since Doc was killed. _

_Tobey: Maybe the killer gave up. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I hope you're right, Tobey. _

_Tobey: Come on, let's go and get some ice cream._

_Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. _

_(They then head to the ice cream shop and go to buy some ice cream.) _

_(What they don't know is that the Mystery Killer has decided to be in the disguise of a ice cream shop worker and after hearing Becky's and Tobey's order, goes to sprinkle some arsenic into the Tobey's ice cream.) _

_Worker #1: Here you go, Kids. _

_Tobey & Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks._

_(They go to eat their ice cream and when they are finished, Tobey begins to feel somewhat sickish.) _

_Tobey: I don't feel too well. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I'll take you home to your mom. (She takes him home and his mother tucks him into bed.) I hope you get well soon. I love you, Tobey. _

_Tobey: I love you too. I'll do my best to get well. _

_(Becky then hands him one of Mr. Big's Wordgirl dolls and gives him a kiss on the cheek and then heads home for the night.) _

_(A few days has passed and Wordgirl goes to see how Tobey's doing.) _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Mrs. McCallister, I've come by to see how Tobey's doing. (Then she sees tears and a sad expression on Tobey's mom's face.) Mrs. McCallister? What is it?_

_Mrs. McCallister: Wordgirl, I'm sorry to inform you that my son, Tobey…Well, he's dead. He passed away sometime last night. He died from arsenic poisoning. But he told me to give you this letter and to give you his scrapbook._

_Wordgirl/Becky: (She's very sad to hear about Tobey's passing, but knows that Claire is suffering even more than she is.) I'm so sorry for your loss, Ma'am. I really am. _

_Mrs. McCallister: Thank you, Wordgirl. _

_(They hug.) _

_(That night, Wordgirl heads home and sits there, reading the letter that Tobey wrote for her, as he laid dying.) _

_Mystery Killer: My work is done. I shall leave and go to help someone else._

_Wordgirl/Becky: (Reading the letter from Tobey, "Dear Wordgirl or Becky, I just want to say how sorry I am for causing you so much trouble in your life. But I'm glad in these last few weeks or so, you and I had become the best of friends. If I could change anything in my life, I would've tried harder to be a good boy. Like I did that one time when I competed in the Young Inventor's Challenge. I should've just accepted what the judge decided and moved on. But that's not what happened. I shattered my attempts to become your friend and with that, I'm sorry. I just want to say that I've always loved you and I always will. You will always be my Wordgirl or my Becky Botsford.") Correction, Tobey. I'm your Becky McCallister. I won't fall in love with anyone else. Not even Scoops or Hunter. _

_(That night, Becky falls asleep.) _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(During the night, Becky's nightmare ends, even though she didn't think it was a nightmare or dream at all.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(When Becky wakes up, she feels very refreshed and well-rested, but at the same time, she feels upset for the loss of her villains, but then, she hears an alarm coming from the bank.)

Wordgirl/Becky: What the? What was that? (Bob, the alarm at the bank. Are you feeling ok?) Yes, I'm feeling ok. Well, I guess we can go and check it out. WORD UP!(She and Huggy head to the bank and to her surprise and her alone, she sees the Butcher robbing the bank and covering people with meat products.)

Butcher: Wordgirl! So, we meet again.

Wordgirl/Becky: Butcher? You're alive? (She then zooms over to him and instead of battling him, she wraps her arms around him and gives him a hug.)

Butcher: Um, yeah. Monkey, is she feeling ok today? (Huggy shrugs his shoulders, I don't know.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm feeling ok. I'm just happy to see you.

Butcher: Aww, that's nice to hear, but aren't you going to battle me and all?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess so. (She and Butcher battle and he's later sent to jail.) (Huggy, what's going on?) What are you talking about? (Huggy, why did you just hug Butcher like that?) I don't know. I thought he was dead. (Huggy, since when?) Since…Wait, was all of that a nightmare or some terrible dream? (Huggy, do you want to talk about it?) Yes. I had this very horrible nightmare where the villains were all killed by this person called the Mystery Killer. I think that nightmare made me realize that my villains are important to me and that I shouldn't wish for them to go away forever. I think I need to go and apologize to Tobey. I was really harsh to him, wasn't I? (Huggy, yes you were.)

(With that, they zoom over to Tobey's house.)

Tobey: (He's sitting on his porch, feeling sad because of how Wordgirl talked to him the day before, when he sees Wordgirl in the air.) Wordgirl, what are you doing here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I came here to tell you that I'm very sorry for the way I spoke to you yesterday, when were battling.

Tobey: Well, I suppose that I deserved it.

Wordgirl/Becky: No, you didn't, Tobey. (She then desends down to where he's sitting and goes to sit next to him.) Tobey, there's no excuse for my behavior yesterday. I was feeling very stressed and tired from all the villains committing crimes and other forms of chaos that I just couldn't take it anymore so I lashed out and said those mean things to you and for that, I'm sorry.

Tobey: Wordgirl, I accept your apology and if you want to make up for it, how about accompanying me for some ice cream?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She's about to accept his ice cream idea when she remembers that in her nightmare, he had died from ice cream, that was sprinkled with arsenic.) Um, tell you what. How about we hold off on that ice cream idea until a later time?

Tobey: So, does that mean you will want to have ice cream with me in the future?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure thing, Tobey. (Just before she leaves, she does something, out of the blue and wraps her arms around him and gives him a small peck on his cheek.) I'll see you later, Tobey.

Tobey: I'll see you later as well. (He waves to her and talking to himself.) I'm never washing this cheek again.

(She and Huggy are flying around town and she sees that all of the villains are alive and well.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, Huggy? I'm one very lucky superhero.

The End…

Wordgirl's Nightmare is over for good!


End file.
